Three little words
by Kaxlya
Summary: Of all the ways to tell you, I just can’t say those three little words…Three lonesome syllables…[Axel X Roxas] OneshotFLUFF!


Disclaimer: I do not, cannot, and never will own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to the wonderful people at Square Enix. 

This is only and experiment. It's my first Axel and Roxas fic, since I JUST got into the couple. They're hot together…. Agree?

Three Little Words (Roxas POV)

* * *

Words. They're amazing little suckers. They can tell you everything you need to know, or what you'd rather not know. They can tell you all there is to know in one simple sentence, yet even as you continue to use them, they can still surprise you.

What's also amazing is how they can get stuck in your throat. The most simple, and eloquent words can become a tongue twister when you're scared. It's funny really.

"There's over a million ways to tell someone you care!" Axel didn't seem to have that problem. "And I chose that one! Got it?" I got it all right. The problem was that I couldn't say it back. He'd chosen the three words I could never say.

I.

Love.

You.

I'd begged for him to choose a different phrase, but Axel's a bit on the stubborn side.

"You told me to pick a phrase, and chose to say I love you. No point in changing it now!" He crossed his arms over his chest, a perfect eyebrow raised. "Why?" he asked. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's…hard to say…" I told him.

"Hard to say?" The red-head looked at me in disbelief. "You crazy? It's only three words-"

"But to say them on succession's…weird…and hard for me…" I looked down and the floor. My cheeks were getting hot. I heard Axel chuckle.

"Aw…Do the words 'I love you' get stuck in Roxas' throat?" At my awkward nod, he laughed. "Kawaii desu…" He hugged me from behind, resting his head on mine. "Do we need a little speech practice?"

I shook my head. "Just pick a different one…"

"Nope." At my groan, he hugged me tighter. "C'mon, I'll help you out. You'll just have to repeat after me. Got it memorized?"

I groaned again, shutting my eyes. This was going to be harder than Axel realized. "Fine," I sighed. "I'll try, but I'm not making ANY promises…"

Axel grinned. "Then let's get started!" He sat me on the floor, then sat in front of me. He pointed at himself proudly. "Repeat after me: I."

I hesitated, but did as I was told. "…I…" One word down, two to go…

"Love."

I felt my mouth form the word, but my voice got caught in my throat. "L…" My cheeks were burning! I knew this was going to be difficult.

Axel sighed. "C'mon, Roxas! We've been together _how_ long?"

I thought about it. "…Almost a year…"

"And you can't say _love_?"

"It makes me nervous, okay!" I looked away, feeling the burning in my cheeks ebb away. "It's not that simple…"

"It is for me-"

"But I'm not you, Axel! I'm not even myself! We're Nobodies-we're part of someone else! We don't have hearts!" I felt hot liquid coming to my eyes as I spat out the truth. "We can't feel love-we aren't even human!"

"Than what the hell are we doing? Why do you think we feel this way?"

"I don't know!" I slammed my fists on the ground angrily, tears spilling from my sapphire orbs, leaving footprints down my skin. "I don't know! We aren't even supposed to exist, Axel! You know that as well as I do!"

"But you do exist…" My eyes widened as I spun around. DIZ was standing behind us quietly. Oddly enough, he smiled slightly at me. "You know, Roxas…Even if Nobodies don't have hearts, you possess spirits."

"But we shouldn't be able to feel emotions like this-"

"However…your spirit is who you are, Roxas…And your spirit can still feel." He smirked at me. "Knowing that you feel these things; love, hate, happiness and sorrow; these are proof that you ARE alive. Proof of the life within you, yearning to break free. Don't shut it out." With that, he turned and left, leaving me confused as to what he meant.

But somehow, even with his confusing words, my heart, if I had one, felt…lighter, so to speak. I smiled softly, looking back at Axel, surprised to see that he was smiling too. "So…"

"You want to try again?" Axel asked, a bit cautious. At my hesitant nod, he sighed hopefully. "Repeat after me, Roxas: I."

"I."

"Love…" Axel bit his lip nervously.

MY cheeks went hot again. I bit my lip, taking a few deep breaths. Damn, my voice was stuck. "…L...Lu…Dammit, Love!"

Axel grinned. "Way to go Roxas! I knew you could do it! Now: you."

"You." I felt a bit sick. Like I had butterflies in my stomach.

Axel nodded. "Again. I."

"I."

"Love."

"L-Love."

"You."

"You."

Axel smiled softly. He took my chin in his hand, leaned down, and kissed me. Much to my surprise, his lips were softer than I thought they were. I smiled slightly, grazing my tongue against his lips. His mouth opened slightly, and our tongues met. Somehow, I'm still trying to figure out how, his tongue got past my own, and attempted thrust itself down my throat. I felt my gag reflex contract. No, not now! Axel pulled away. His tongue had left my mouth. He smirked. "Gotta learn to control those gag muscles, Roxas," he said simply. He pressed his lips to mine again for a moment, muttering, "I love you, Roxas…"

I smiled slightly, and as we pulled ourselves apart, my face a cherry red, I replied simply.

"I love you too, Axel.


End file.
